1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a brassiere cup and in particular to one which can be worn without straps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that conventional brassieres with straps are not suitable for one to wear when one wears camisole dresses without straps or with shoestring straps. Hence, strapless brassieres are generally used together with such dresses, but strapless brassieres tend to slip downwards when the wearer walks so that the wearer must often pull up her brassiere in order to prevent it from slipping downwards. Hence, brassiere wearers have longed for an improvement in the structure of a brassiere cup which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.